Just Molly
by Dessers
Summary: Molly is always over shadowed by her bigger and better cousins. Being part of such a famous family is not as ideal as everyone believes. One-shot. Molly Weasley II. Lots of characters mentioned.


Molly Weasley II sat in a deserted compartment in the Hogwarts Express, traveling back to school from winter vacation. The train was so drafty, that she was bundled up in a dark coat, boots, her House scarf, a hat, and, mittens. Resting her head against the cold window, Molly thought of digging her sketch pad out of her trunk. But she felt too dejected to do any drawing.

Already in her second year, Molly dreaded going back to the castle where her whole family out shone her. Her mother and father were high up in the Ministry, her aunts were lovely and famous, her grand parents adored by the whole Wizarding community, and, all uncles had prestigious professions ranging from dragon tamers to Aurors. One of Molly's uncles was Harry Potter, savior of the entire Wizarding World! She knew she'd live in her family's shadow as long as she was in Britain- which is why she seriously considered moving far away after she had graduated-, but even all of her cousins seemed to have developed their own unique talents and reputations, while Molly bitterly watched.

Teddy Lupin, the Weasley's honorary cousin, was Gryffindor's resident trouble maker for his entire Hogwarts career. He was so charming, smart, good looking, and, confident that every one loved him. Of course Victoire, with her quarter Veela looks and Bill's charm was the most popular girl to ever hit Hogwarts. Every one agreed that they made a _perfect _couple and was just _thrilled _when they finally tied the knot.

No one cared enough to say more then a simple _"Good job,"_ when Molly got all Os' on her first year exams. Maybe it was the shame she'd brought upon herself when she was sorted into that seemingly unforgivable House? She think so, but she didn't know.

Dominique, her favorite cousin, didn't always seem to have time for her any more. Only a year apart, Dominique and Molly had always been close. No matter what happened Dominique could be her confident, her best friend, and her almost-big sister. Then she went off to Hogwarts a year before Molly and dreamy, head in the clouds Lorcan Scamander became her new best friend.

Again, Molly Weasley was shuffled off to the side.

All her cousins were talented, stunning, well liked, social butterflies. James, Roxanne, and, Freddie were renown pranksters, taking Teddy's place. Rose was brilliant, Albus played Quidditch amazingly, and, their best friend Scorpius Malfoy formed a reincarnation of the Golden Trio…And Molly was sure Lily and Hugo would make just as much of a splash.

Even her little sister _always_ out does her! Lucy is oh- so talented at everything thing varying from vocals to theater to dance. She was the ray of sunshine with a funky style. Lucy will always have good natured Louis and sarcastic Lysander to hang out with. As much as Molly loves her sister she resents her.

Seeing as Rosie and Al are best friends with a fellow Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Molly knew her silver and green House wasn't completely what handicapped her from being like her fabulous cousins. It was her own personality and traits. Molly isn't as beautiful as Vic, Dom, Roxy, Rose, and, her sister with her own milky white skin covered with splotchy freckles, dark, tangled, red hair, and, wide, frightened stormy eyes. She's far too nerdy, unfashionable, insecure, and, friendless to be her cousins.

And from now on, Molly vows to change that. No she can't magic away her faults and imperfections, but she can tried to make friends. However daunting that task seems to her.

So when a mocha-skinned, bright eyed Slytherin girl in her year walks into her compartment, introduces herself as Aurora Zabini, and, asks to sit down Molly nods.

After a spell of awkward silence, Molly blurts out, "I'm not talented as my family." She takes a deep breath, "Or funny or athletic or beautiful or spectacular or confident or rebellious or... or…or…" Molly licked her tongue, nervously. "Well, there's more I can think of now, but I think you get the picture. I don't have much going for me except smarts- that makes everyone think I'm a dork. I'm … I'm not _them. _I'm not my family. I'm just…"

"… You're just Molly." Aurora said quietly smiling, kindly up at Molly, "Right?"

"Right." She smiled at her new found friend, "I'm just Molly. Molly Weasley."

* * *

**Just a thought that flitted into my mind and would _not_ go away. Molly is interesting to write and I felt a little of my own mind drip into her's. She is very personable, in my opinion, because she has all these faults and insecurities. And yes, Aurora's Blaise Zabini's kid. Spouse is up to you all.**

**Also I know I messed with the time line a bit. So let us forget that for the sake of the one shot, please and thank you.  
**

**Feedback or Constructive Criticism- especially for typos, missed words, and, grammar- any one? Care to leave a review for me?  
**


End file.
